Applicant's DE-B 10 2005 024 111 (US 2008/0092707) discloses a stop rule for table saws that can be used in both an upright and a laid-down position, so that, in addition to tall workpieces, low and narrow workpieces can also be processed. In the latter case, the risk exists that the workpieces may lose their contact with the saw table in the region of the saw blade and deviate upward, which can result not only in inaccuracy and improper processing, but also in accidents.